Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle 2: Kokoro No Subete No Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle 2: Kokoro No Subete No Tomodachi '(プリキュアオールスターズミラクル2 ：ハートのすべてのフレンド ''Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle 2: Every Friend of the Heart) is the thirteenth of the Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and is the second of the "Miracle" films, and will be released in theatres on 20 March, 2019. The ''Season Heart Pretty Cure! ''characters, excluding Cure Starlight, will make their first movie debut. Synopsis Main Article: ''Transcript Many people are coming from all over Japan to Tokyo, and the strange thing is: all those people are the Pretty Cures! Isn't Tokyo the city that the Season Heart Pretty Cures are protecting? The Season Heart Pretty Cures, Koizumi Hana, Chinen Akemi, Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami, are all confused. Just then, Hana bumps into a strange girl. The girl introduces herself as Aihara Ichigo, however, a dark man named Virus appears and the Pretty Cure teams are sucked up into a vortex, separated from each other. In the teams of their respective colours, can the Cures destroy the four Elemental Sources that are the source of Virus' power? Characters Pretty Cures * Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom * Mishou Mai/Cure Egret * Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose * Momozono Love/Cure Peach * Aono Miki/Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy * Hino Akane/Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao/Cure March * Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty * Aida Mana/Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Omori Yuko/Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora * Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet * Hayashi Sakura/Cure Clover * Tsukino Yuki/Cure Lilly * Yamamoto Hinata/Cure Fern * Fujimoto Izumi/Cure Earth * Hashimoto Chieko/Cure Tech * Yukimura Tomoko/Cure Memory * Nakajima Michiko/Cure Star * Miyamoto Kazumi/Cure Galaxy * Akiyama Akiko/Cure Legend * Tachibana Chiharu/Cure Miracle * Fukui Emiko/Cure Fantasy * Nakamura Harumi/Cure Soul * Yoshida Minako/Cure Love * Fujimoto Akari/Holy Shine * Himura Hera/Cure Marriage * Miyamoto Hestia/Cure Hearth * Wakahisa Aphrodite/Cure Pleasure * Tanaka Demeter/Cure Nature * Fujioka Athena/Cure Wisdom * Hashimoto Artemis/Cure Hunt * Yamamoto Hitomi/Cure Destiny * Koizumi Hotaru/Cure Shine * Kawaguchi Madoka/Cure Sparkle * Kiyomizu Sumiko/Cure Glimmer * Aihara Ichigo/Cure Rose * Suzuki Ayano/Cure Serenity * Nishimura Kelly/Cure Treasure * Tsukino Scarlet/Angel Sweet * Koizumi Hana/Cure Tulip * Chinen Akemi/Cure Flame * Akikaze Momoko/Cure Maple * Yukimura Ami/Cure Snowflake Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco * Natts * Syrup * Mailpo * Chiffon * Tarte * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * Pafu * Aroma * Crackle * Marissa * Aika * Bunko * Chinatsu * Emi * Hana * The Three Fates * Peridot * Peach * Shimmer * Crystal * Bloom Secondary Characters * Kiryuu Kaori * Kiryuu Michiru * Regina * Blue * Sagara Seiji * Nanase Yui * Yukimura Yuriko Movie Characters Returning * Sakagami Ayumi * EnEn * Gureru * Yumeta New * Virus Defeat Air Source '''Destroyed by: * Cure Black * Cure Bloom * Cure Dream * Cure Peach * Cure Blossom * Cure Melody * Cure Happy * Cure Heart * Cure Lovely * Cure Flora * Cure Clover * Cure Tech * Cure Legend * Cure Marriage * Cure Destiny * Cure Rose * Cure Tulip Fire Source Destroyed by: * Cure White * Cure Egret * Cure Aqua * Cure Berry * Cure Marine * Cure Beat * Cure Beauty * Cure Diamond * Cure Princess * Cure Mermaid * Cure Lilly * Cure Galaxy * Cure Love * Cure Wisdom * Cure Shine * Cure Serenity * Cure Snowflake Earth Source Destroyed by: * Shiny Luminous * Cure Lemonade * Cure Pine * Cure Sunshine * Cure Muse * Cure Peace * Cure Rosetta * Cure Honey * Cure Twinkle * Cure Fern * Cure Memory * Cure Fantasy * Cure Pleasure * Cure Sparkle * Cure Treasure * Cure Flame Water Source Destroyed by: * Cure Rouge * Cure Mint * Milky Rose * Cure Passion * Cure Moonlight * Cure Rhythm * Cure Sunny * Cure March * Cure Sword * Cure Ace * Cure Fortune * Cure Scarlet * Cure Earth * Cure Star * Cure Miracle * Cure Soul * Cure Hearth * Cure Nature * Cure Hunt * Cure Glimmer * Angel Sweet * Cure Maple Trivia * Like the New Stage and Haru no Carnival trilogies, not every Cure spoke. The Cures and Mascots from every season that spoke is: ** Max Heart: Black ** Splash Star: Bloom ** GoGo: Dream ** Fresh: Peach ** Heartcatch: Blossom ** Suite: Melody ** Smile: Happy ** DokiDoki: Heart ** Happiness Charge: Lovely ** Go! Princess: Flora ** Natural: Clover ** Techno: Tech ** Olympian Goddess: Marriage ** Dancing Stars: Destiny and Shine ** Wedding Love: All ** Season Heart: All *** As of this film, Cure Blossom, Cure Happy and Cure Heart are the only Cures who have had speaking lines since their debut in the All Stars films. * The tradition of the new lead Cure bumping into the previous lead Cure was revived, after Koizumi Hana bumped into Aihara Ichigo. * Like DX3, the Cures were separated into teams of their respective theme colours. *This movie looks like Pretty Cure All Stars Elemagika: Yosei! Ai! Shiawase! Eien ni Kagayaku! GO!, when in each movie the Cures were separated into teams of their respective theme colours and are based from the elements (fire, air, water, and earth). *In one scene, Koizumi Hana and Aihara Ichigo manage to get everyone's powers back by singing the Melody of Happiness, and everyone else sings along. *At the end of the movie, there are hilarious clips. To see the list, please refer to the Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle 2 Clips page. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle 2: Kokoro No Subete No Tomodachi Merchandise ''page for more information. Category:Article stubs Category:Section-stub Category:Movies Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:All Stars